prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC24
is the 24th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''and is also the 510th episode overall of the ''Pretty Cure franchise. Synopsis Iona helps to strengthen the team by enforcing some special training. '' Summary Iona announces that the Cures should do some training, saying the reason she joined the group was to help make them stronger. She decides to bring them to the same place her dojo sometimes goes to do training- a place located on the beach. While Megumi, Hime and Yuko are excited about spending time on the beach they are reminded that they need to be serious. Being his first time actually getting a few minutes to speak to Iona, Blue takes a moment to bring up that falling in love is against the rules to Iona as it could put others in danger. She claims that she does not wish to follow such a rule though, because she wants to be in love someday and become a cute bride. A curious Hime intervenes, but Iona and Blue take off to discuss the matter further. With that, Hime changes to a cute resort outfit with the PreCards and Megumi and Yuko follow her; but after seeing that Iona chose a practical jersey instead, they change again. As they head to their training location, Iona brings up her plans of giving everyone specialized training to focus on their individual attacks. She gives Hime dozens of volleyballs to practice her Princess Ball attack, a ribbon for Yuko for her Honey Ribbon Spiral attack- and she just tells Megumi to practice her Lovely Beam. She herself chooses to practice with her tambourine. As this is going on Blue and Seiji observe them. On the other side of the beach, the Oresky Trio were on their vacation, with Oresky exercising by using a Lighthouse Saiark and a group of Choiarks, much to the annoyance of Namakelder and Hosshiwa. He even jogs along with the Cures, though they did not seem to notice each other. As the girls resume training, they attempt to work on a brand new group pose to reflect being a complete team. However, they are caught off-guard when Megumi begins to feel ill. They decide to quit for the time being and move onto their last practice for the day, playing volleyball. But after hitting the ball too hard, Yuko goes to fetch it and in the process the girls discover Oresky, still in training. They transform to fight and the girls happily remark on how beneficial their training has been when they begin to do better and easily take him down. Fortune finishes the Choiarks off by changing into her Anmitsu Komachi form, as Princess uses Princess Ball on the Saiark. They play a game of volleyball with it and Fortune uses Starlight Ascension to finish it off. That evening everyone returns to the resort to eat watermelon. Megumi heads inside to invite Blue to join them as he observes the stars. She momentarily pauses to observe them as well, but she suddenly collapses- her cold worsening. Seeing this, Blue picks her up to take her to her room as Seiji catches a glimpse of the two and begins to feel uneasy. Major Events *The new group transformation, now including Cure Fortune, debuts. *Cure Fortune changes into her Anmitsu Komachi form and performs Sakura Blizzard Dance for the first time. *Honey Ribbon Heart Wall is performed for the first time. *Fortune joins the group introduction. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Cure Lemonade (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Oresky *Namakelder *Hosshiwa *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Sagara Seiji *Blue Trivia *Cure Lemonade says the congratulatory message before the opening. *'PreCards debuted: '''Resort, Marine and Anmitsu Komachi form change cards. *This is the part 1 out of 3 of the training. *Super Sentai, Pretty Cure's sister show, is referenced by Glasan in this episode. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes